


like the moon and the stars (we all shine on)

by lilacbutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Architect Derek Hale, Baker Derek Hale, College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura Friendship, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek Hale is Good With Kids, Derek Hale is a Softie, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbian Kira Yukimura, Lesbian Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin Is So Done, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Love Triangle, Minor Lydia Martin/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Mutual Pining, No Kate Argent, Oblivious Derek, POV Derek Hale, Protective Siblings, Stiles Stilinski Likes Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is Good at Feelings, Strangers to Lovers, alison and scott are the token straights, bc of course he can, even thats on thin ice though, everyone knows what's going on but derek, happy gays, lots of backgroud information, this fic wont hurt you, unreliable narrator derek hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacbutterfly/pseuds/lilacbutterfly
Summary: The Bakery/Coffee Shop/College AU in which there was no Hale fire, but Derek’s parents still didn’t make it. Derek has to drop out of college to help take care of the family business and his three younger siblings.Or the one in which Derek needs a lot of therapy and a wake-up call that he can be his own person again. Good for him that Stiles is as loud as an alarm clock.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Original Male Character(s), Lydia Martin/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 19
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I just wanted to preface this and say it’s my first fic ever. I have had this idea for years and have always wanted to put pen to paper, but never did it. Quarantine has really helped me with my own self-discovery and I remembered how much I loved reading and writing. 
> 
> I have created some OCs and I am in love with them. I hope you fall in love with them like I have.
> 
> The title comes from a quote by John Lennon.
> 
> Let’s buckle in and see what comes from all of this.  
> Hope you all enjoy.  
> :)

“-and I know you hate when you don't have a heads up, but I just really need your help today.”

“Laur, it’s fine. I’m already up, I’ll be there soon,” Derek interrupted her mid-rant. He had his iPhone precariously tucked between his shoulder and his ear while he searched through his closet. “As long as I get this Saturday off.”

Derek smiled when he heard Laura’s huff on the other end of the phone. “That’s not how favors work. Besides, it’s date night and Cora is keeping the kids so you're the only one left to man the store for me.”

“It was worth a shot,” he grunted out as he jumped into the pair of black jeans he chose for that day. “Alright, I’m hanging up. Tell Gracie that her favorite uncle has a surprise for her after he gets off. It might make her feel better.”

“Thanks, Der. You’re the best. I’ll see you when I can go in, alright? It’ll probably be around lunch. Eric said he would take the rest of the day off after his lunch break.” Derek could hear whining over the speaker, letting him know Gracie was near. “Oh, and Derek, you better not bring her anything with too much chocolate. You know you're teaching my children bad habits, not to mention you are not the one that pays the dental bills for two children. Derek? Are you even listening?”

Derek put his phone on his dresser right when his sister said “Oh, and.” Nothing good comes after “Oh, and.” He’ll just let her figure out he's not listening anymore by herself. He shrugged on a black t-shirt that was sufficient enough for work and set off to the bathroom to finish up getting dressed. Derek’s phone dinged as he spit his mouth wash in his sink. He unlocked his phone to see a video from Laura with his niece and nephew, still in their pajamas, saying, “Thank you, Uncle Derek!” Gracie’s cheeks were flushed and her hair a mess. Aiden didn't seem to look much better. Derek figured Aiden won't be far behind Gracie in getting sick.

He sighed. When Derek woke up, he wasn't expecting to have to go into work at five in the morning. Laura, his older sister, had called him at 4:37 to ask Derek to open the shop as his niece had come down with a stomach bug. Before Laura even finished her speech about how Derek owes her, Derek was out of bed, walking to his closet in search of pants. He left his apartment down the street from Moon Bean at 4:55 to the still dark streets of Beacon Hills. He had to hurry his walk to the shop and rush baking the pastries to be ready for open at six.

Laura took over ownership of Moon Bean three years ago and the rest of the Hale family children work there to help out. They had a few non-family employees of course, but the bakery was a Hale thing. Moon Bean was Seth Hale’s passion project. Talia Hale was the best lawyer in Beacon Hills and Seth ran the best bakery in California (every Beacon Hills resident would agree to this). They were the town’s “it” couple, a love match for the ages. Talia and Seth started falling in love their Sophomore year at the University of Central California. They got married right after they graduated college and they both followed their dreams. Derek’s mother opened her own law practice and his father decided to put his business degree towards something he loved all his life - baking. Soon Talia was pregnant with Laura and two years later, Derek came. Cora followed Derek three years after, but at least she was planned. When Talia became pregnant for the fourth time a few months after Cora, Seth was hoping for a boy, but, as he used to put it, he always loved a good deal. James and Alexander were probably the best two for one special you could ask for. Derek always loved the way his father told the story of how their family came to be.

Derek shook that thought out of his head as he unlocked the back door to the bakery. He walked into the kitchen and locked the door back. Next to the door were four nails in the wall where the Moon Bean workers left the clean aprons. Underneath was a small wicker basket where they all stuffed the dirty ones before they left. Derek, putting on a parchment-colored apron, made a mental note to bring those home to wash when he left for the day.

On Tuesdays and Thursdays, Moon Bean serves Banana Nut and Coffee Cake muffins, Bacon and Cheddar scones, and a variety of cookies Seth created that were inspired by each of the Hale kids. Laura was Triple Chocolate Chunk, Derek was Peanut Butter, Cora was Sugar, Alexander was Domino, and James was Oatmeal Raisin. Derek sent up a quick prayer to whatever god was listening, thanking them that it wasn’t a chocolate-filled croissant day as he washed his hands. He already had too much to do in not enough time.

Seth taught all his kids how to cook and bake as soon as they could see over the kitchen counter with the small, red step stool Laura now uses for Gracie and Aiden. Derek knew how to make these exact coffee cake muffins before he knew how to spell his name. Working in the kitchen was like a second language to the Hale kids, and by 5:30, Derek had twenty-four muffins of each flavor in the ovens. They’d be ready just in time for opening, so customers could start their days in the right way by digging into a hot, fresh muffin before rushing off to work.

Normally, the employee that closed the night before would make up the batter for the cookies Moon Bean sold every day and store it in the refrigerator overnight. If the next day is a scone day, they would also make the dough since it could be frozen. Derek placed the frozen pastries on baking trays, brushed them with egg wash, and let them bake for twenty minutes. All he had to do with the cookies was scoop the dough onto trays and stick it in the oven for twelve minutes. It was Laura’s idea to purchase a fourth oven to better manage the time it took baking all the goods in the morning. 

While breakfast baked, Derek went through his morning routine of opening the shop. He turned on the coffee machines, made sure there was change in the register, counted the cups and lids that were stored by the coffee machines, checked the dishes were clean for people that didn't take their orders to go, straightened the chairs, and flicked on the lights. A timer sounded, letting him know to retrieve the cookies from the oven and transfer them to a cooling rack.

Right after, the muffin alarm sounded and Derek grabbed a pair of oven mitts, whirling around to get the muffins out of the oven. Not wanting them to cook any longer in the tins and be dry, Derek popped all forty-eight muffins out onto the cooling racks. Here, he dusted them all with icing sugar just like Cora suggested they start doing. He had to admit, she was right about it. It makes them look professional.

Derek began transferring the cookies into the display case by the register. He placed the muffins on the shelf underneath the cookies. The twins made fun of Derek constantly because placing the baked goods in the display was his favorite part of opening the shop. He liked creating different designs or pyramids that caught the customers’ attention. Before Laura took over the shop, Derek was in school for architecture. He dropped out his senior year to help Laura with Moon Bean, so he liked to design whenever he got the chance. With a smile on his face, Derek went back to the kitchen to stop the timer on the scones and drop them in the display case along with the sweets.

He stood up from his crouched position on the floor in front of the display case and wiped the flour from his apron. He heard the back door of the bakery close and a voice cry out.

“Laura? I’m here! Wait until you hear who I met in Sociology yesterday. He was the weirdest kid I have ever met, I swe- oh, Derek,” Cora came bursting through the kitchen, tying her apron in a bow on the front instead of the back. “Where’s Laur? Not that I’m not ecstatic to see you or anything.”

“Nice to see you too,” he laughed and grabbed the back of her head to smack a kiss to her hair. The younger Hale quickly pushed her brother off of her and tightened her ponytail. “Gracie has a stomach bug, so Laura and I switched shifts today. I was supposed to be in this afternoon."

“Oh, my poor Tiny. We have to make her cinnamon buns before we leave. They always cheer her up.”

“Way ahead of you, Co. I already told her I have a surprise for her when I get off. I guess you can go in on it if you make the dough,” he teased as he walked to the front door of the building, flipped the sign to open, and turned the lock to open the door. Derek opens the door and sets the door stopper down so it stays open for the morning rush. 

“You better be lucky it's for Gracie or you’d be making them all by your lonesome.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. What time do you have class today?” Derek had yet to memorize her class schedule even though it was October.

She peered into the display case and gave Derek an approving look, “I have to leave here at noon when Casey comes in, but my History of Dress class starts at one. I have a three-hour Digital Design lab right after."

Sometimes Derek really didn't miss school, hearing about a three-hour design lab was definitely one of those times. He shuddered, “I hated those. I never understood why we couldn’t design on our own time.”

Cora huffed and checked her baby blue painted nails. You could hear the sarcasm in her voice when she said, “You’d think that would be more conducive to the creative process rather than dropping thirty people into a dusty computer lab, but the great University of Central California knows best. You’re lucky you got out when you did.”

Derek frowned. He never complained to his siblings about having to drop out of school to help with the shop. He was glad to do it. The twins were in high school and Cora needed the money for college. Laura was married and had started her own family, but she dropped out of law school to take over the shop. When she needed help running the place, Derek couldn’t say no. It was just school. He would never complain about helping his family, but sometimes it hurt when they would mention how he wouldn’t be able to finish his degree at UCC. Luckily, the first customer of the day walked in, saving Derek from answering his sister’s joke.

The morning rush passed in a blur. Cup after cup of coffee was made and given to the customer alongside a breakfast pastry in a paper bag with the Moon Bean logo printed on the front. Voices and laughter filled the air as students commandeered tables for study sessions in between classes and adults on their way to work made their way into the line. The smell of freshly ground coffee and cookies filled the air. The warm tones of the dining area enveloped Derek like a hug and everything reminded him of his parents. He loved this place. Since he moved out of the Hale House, it always felt good being somewhere that felt as much like home as his childhood home.

The rush began to slow around 11:00, but it would pick back up in time for lunch with people getting their afternoon caffeine or sugar pick-me-ups. Cora went to the back to get started on Gracie’s cinnamon buns and pop more muffins in the ovens when she saw we were running low. Derek was cleaning the area around the coffee machine, his back to the register.

“Morning, man!” Derek turned to the voice with his best customer service smile, but today was a good day for him so he didn't have to fake it. The man looked like he was Alec and James’ age. He had messy, dark brown hair and the warmest amber eyes. He wore a blue hoodie and had his backpack slung over his shoulder, holding it in place while his keys were dangling in the same hand. His nose was slightly upturned and moles dotted his cheeks. He met Derek’s smile with a lopsided grin.

“Hey,” Derek finally answered. “What can I get you?”

“Can I just get a large black coffee and...” he trailed off, leaning over the display case. “Oh, dude, I can’t choose. What do you like?”

“The banana nut muffins and the chocolate chip cookies are our best sellers.”

“So those are your favorites?” The man looks up at Derek expectantly. Did Derek mention he was really pretty?

Not really. Derek is more of a fan of his own cookie - the peanut butter - and the brownies Moon Bean makes on Wednesdays. Instead of answering, Derek shrugs.

“In that case, I’ll take the banana nut then,” the customer straightened up from leaning over the case and began wrestling his wallet out of his pocket. “It can nut be that bad.”

Derek pauses from tapping the order into the register and looks at the other man with vague disappointment. Of course pretty boy was a dork.

“Nut a good one then? I pecan try again if you want?”

“It’s $4.15.”

The man swipes his debit card and taps in his pin code.

“Can I get a name for your order?”

“It’s Stiles.”

“What the hell is a Stiles?”

The boy sighs like this wasn't the first time he heard that line. “It’s spelled S-T-I-L-E-S. It's not my actual name. My real name is Polish and super hard to pronounce. It was my Mom’s dad’s name. I never met him, but, hey, he has to be pretty cool if we share a name, right?”

“Do you want your receipt?”

“You know, your customer service skills are impeccable. Really unmatched.”

Derek raises an eyebrow. “Receipt?”

“No, I don't need a receipt. No one over the age of 40 ever needs a receipt.”

While Stiles continued on about online banking and how paper records are no longer needed in a digital era, Derek turned to fill a large to-go cup with coffee and placed a lid on top. He grabbed a banana nut muffin with plastic tongs, placing it in a paper bag. 

Derek hands the coffee and muffin to Stiles, interrupting his monologue, “I’ll cashew later? 

It took a second of Stiles looking at him like he was from another planet before he shot Derek another lopsided smile. He looked at Derek like he wanted to say more, but instead shook his head and lifted his hand in a wave goodbye, turned on his heel, and walked out. 

Cora leaned backward on the counter, resting on her elbows. She looks at Derek and rolls her eyes, “That was the guy I was talking about earlier. Ya know, you really didn’t have to ask for his name. There’s no one else in line.”

Busted. Derek felt his face heat, but he decided to ignore Cora’s last comment. He knows he didn’t need the name for the order, but, well...Stiles was pretty cute. He gave her a confused look, “What? What guy were you talking about?”

“Do you just shut off your ears when I talk to you or something? I swear you never listen to a word I say,” Cora hits her older brother with the towel they keep on the counter to wipe spills.

“Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I'm listening,” he grabs her wrist. “Just stop hitting me. That thing is disgusting.”

“Yeah? Well then it's fit for you, douchebag,” Cora complains, but she sets the rag down and crosses her arms. “When I came in and thought you were Laura, I mentioned a weird guy I met in class yesterday. We take sociology together.”

“Cora, why would I remember some off-handed comment from six hours ago about some random guy in one of your classes?” He matches her stance and raises his eyebrows.  
“Oh, my God, you socially inept creature. How are we related?”

“Oh, goody, are we bullying Derek today?” The pair of siblings look up to see their older sister walking through the kitchen, tying her soft brown hair into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. “Can I go next? You need a different haircut, that one does nothing for your bone structure. It’s too…” Laura rose a hand, motioning to his hair, “fluffy.”

Derek rubs a hand into his hair self-consciously, “it's not fluffy. It's just…” Maybe it is too fluffy. “Anyway, you have no business bullying me when I was dragged out of bed at 4:30 in the morning as per your request to open the shop.”

Laura gives him a disapproving look that only mothers can master, but grabs his right hand in both of hers anyway, “I know, brother, and I thank you. I wouldn't know what to do without you.”

Cora makes gagging noises and Derek makes a mental note to book an appointment for a hair cut because he loves his sisters.

Well, he did love his sisters until Cora gasped and grabbed Laura’s arm to tell her all about the Weird-Sociology-Classmate-With-Pretty-Eyes and how Derek totally has a crush on him because, oh my gosh, Laura, he asked for his name when he didn’t have to and made an actual joke.

Laura looked shocked. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes looked like saucers. “You? Made a joke? To a stranger?”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Derek started untying his apron strings when he heard the timer go off for Gracie’s present and began walking to the kitchen. “I’m going to your house to give your kid sugar as payback.”

“DEREK SETH HALE, IF EITHER GRACIE OR AIDEN HAVE ANY CAVITIES AT THEIR NEXT DENTIST APPOINTMENT, I'M BLAMING YOU AND ONLY. YOU INSUFFERAB-” and Derek shut the door to the kitchen closed on his sister’s rant, a box of fresh cinnamon buns and a basket of dirty aprons in hand. He sets off on his walk back home, determined to get the cinnamon rolls to the Hale House before they get cold.

\--  
Driving through the preserve was never the same for Derek after he moved out of the Hale House his junior year at the University of Central California. Don’t get him wrong, Hale House was always home and the preserve welcomed him back each time like a hug. It’s just never the same coming back to the place you grew up after moving away. It feels distant.

The old Hale House in the Beacon Hills preserve has a rich history. Every generation of Hale since the California Gold Rush lived on the preserve in either the Hale House or the cottage by Lake Harmony. Harmony was a small body of water on the preserve named after Grandma Hale’s aunt that passed when she was a baby. All the Hale kids spent their summer days playing in Lake Harmony while Derek’s uncle Peter supervised from the cottage when he visited Beacon Hills for the warmer months.

Grandma Hale gave her son Seth the entire preserve, including Hale House, when she passed away in February 1996. Peter lives in New York with his daughter Malia, so it made sense for Seth and Talia to inherit the property. Talia and Seth moved in that June. Hale House is where all five of their children were born. Derek tended to avoid the first-floor bathtub after witnessing his sister Cora being born in it when he was three. There are just some things you don't need to remember while trying to relax in a warm shower.

Derek shook the thought of his sister as a fresh newborn from his head as he exited his Camaro, carefully holding the box filled with Gracie’s cinnamon rolls. He didn't bother knocking, he just opened the front door and walked in. 

He was kicking off his shoes at the door when he heard, “Derek, that you?”

Derek headed towards the voice in the kitchen just as Eric came out, slinging a dish towel over his shoulder. “Hey, man. I brought a get well treat for the kids.”

“Please tell me those are cinnamon buns,” Eric’s eyes were bright with hopefulness, looking at the white pastry box cradled in Derek’s hands.

Derek smiled, “You know I wouldn't have brought anything else for a sick Gracie. She upstairs?”

“Yeah, they both are. We just finished up lunch,” he gestured towards the kitchen. “She didn't eat much. Still feeling too cruddy.”

Derek nodded, “How’s Aiden? He looked a little flushed in the video Laura sent this morning.”

“He’s doing alright for now, but we’ll see. The virus came on fast last night for Gracie.” Eric gestured towards the stairs before turning back towards the kitchen, “Go get the kids before those get too cold. I have to finish these dishes.”

Derek saluted Eric and left the kitchen. As he reached the staircase, Eric popped his head from the kitchen doorway, “You better have put one of those in that box for me, Hale!”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see,” he rolled his eyes. Of course he made sure there was enough for him to have one. Eric’s last name may be Cassidy, but he’s still a Hale, and Derek would never do something as monstrous as depriving his family of cinnamon buns.

Derek stood in front of the door with the small wooden sign hanging on a thumbtack. It’s covered in sparkly rainbow pom-pom balls that spell out “Gracie.” Derek had hot glue burns all over his hands from that craft day. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the doorframe, “Tiny?”

“Zio?” a small voice came from inside the room.

Derek smiled at the Italian word. Laura was teaching Gracie and Aiden about their Italian great grandmother. “Yeah, it's Der. I heard you were feeling yucky. Want to open the door for me?”

He heard a light crinkle of bedding and the shuffling sound of feet. As soon as the door opened, Derek had an armful of a mini Laura Hale-Cassidy. He put his large hand on the back of her head and pulled her in tighter for a hug, making sure the box of pastries didn’t get jostled. He pulled back and crouched down so he’d be eye level with his niece, “How are you feeling?”

“Not good. M’sleepy.”

“Yeah, your mom told me you were up for a while last night. I’ll tell you what,” her glassy blue eyes look up at him, “I have something that will make you feel all better.”

Gracie started to smile and began shuffling her tiny feet, “Really? What is it? Can I have it now?”

“How about you go downstairs and ask your dad for some plates while I get your brother. I’ll meet you at the table and we can all have it then.” You could barely tell she was feeling bad anymore. Derek’s niece loved surprises, especially from Moon Bean. She inherited Cora’s sweet tooth.

“Okay,” she hopped again and walked to the stairs to find her dad.

Aiden’s room is across the hall from Gracie’s, so Derek turned around to knock on his nephew’s door. It was cracked open, but Derek didn’t want to barge in.

“Cub?” Derek asked. Aiden’s door hanger had a grey piece of wood with moon and star stickers on it. An outline of a wolf howled in the corner.

An excited gasp sounded on the other side of the door. A wild, blonde blur came running out, “Dee!”

Derek grunted when Aiden crashed into his body, “Hey, buddy. I brought you a treat.”

Another excited gasp. Aiden was quite an animated two-year-old, “Yes! Tank you!”

“Of course. Anything for my favorite nephew.” Aiden was his only nephew, but the sentiment is still the same. “Wanna come downstairs with me to find your sister and dad?”

Aiden raised his arms in response. Derek is so whipped. He grabbed his perfect nephew around the middle and hoisted him up on his hip. Aiden started growling.

“Alright, alright,” Derek laughed. “No need for growling, Cub. I’m going.” 

There’s a reason Aiden’s nickname is Cub. While Gracie’s first word was “tiny” (mainly because everyone that ever met her would always say, “Oh, my God! She’s so tiny!”), Aiden didn't start speaking really until after his second birthday. Before that, he growled like a wolf or said “Mom” or “Dad” with the occasional “Co” thrown in because Cora was his favorite. It was obvious the Hales would start calling him Cub after the long year of deciphering what each growl meant. Derek is certain he could work at a wolf sanctuary now.

The two made their way downstairs, Aiden still growling in Derek’s ear. The toddler decided to put his mouth directly next to Derek’s ear and let out his loudest growl yet. It made Derek seriously reconsider how perfect his nephew was after all.

“Aiden Hale-Cassidy! What did mom and I say about growling at family?” Eric appeared at the foot of the stairs, taking his son from Derek.

“Not to do it,” Aiden pouted, his big blue eyes looking up at his dad. “'M sorry, dad.”

“Apology accepted, Cub,” Eric set Aiden on the ground. “Let’s go to the table so you can have your treat. Gracie is already waiting.”

The three walked to the dining room table. Soon Aiden was strapped into his booster seat and Gracie was waiting patiently for her cinnamon bun, fork in hand. Derek opened the box and dished the pastries out on plates for his family. They immediately dug in. Cora’s cinnamon buns are always the best. He saved one in the box for whenever Laura got home from the shop because Derek is the best brother.

Eric gave him a weird look, mouth completely full with cinnamony, sugary dough, “You're not eating one?”

Derek sighed. He gives his stomach a pat where he’d gone a little soft the last couple of years, “I decided to start cutting back. I don’t have the same metabolism I had in college and working at the shop isn’t helping matters.”

Eric gave him a sympathetic smile, “I get it, dude. You should come work out with me sometime. I get up before the kids every weekday and run through a program my buddy from work’s trainer gave him. It’s not too bad.”

Yeah, not too bad for him. Eric is perpetually in shape. He could eat a thousand cinnamon buns, do a single jumping jack, and still have abs that could cut diamonds. Derek isn't afraid to admit he was jealous. Derek had to eat clean and workout with regularity to keep his physique. He still works out every day, it’s just the clean eating that he struggles with.  
“Thanks, but let me think about it. You know I hate getting up early when it’s not my day to open.”

“Sleepy Derek is a grumpy Derek!” Gracie declared, mouth covered in icing.

Derek laughed at his niece. Eric didn’t think it was as funny as Derek did, “Grace, we just cleaned you up. Wipe your mouth.”

Gracie huffed, but she picked up her napkin and wiped her mouth as she was told. There was no denying that Gracie was related to Cora Hale.

After the kids were finished and the kitchen was clean again, Derek and Eric settled on the couch for a Super Smash Bros game that Derek was sure he was about to lose. Derek had never won a Super Smash Bros game and just pretended to know what was happening on the screen while Eric has gone completely undefeated since buying the game.

“Why are you looking to get fit again anyway?” Eric asks. He just knocked Derek off the platform and Derek had to make a quick recovery. “You got a girl I don’t know about?”

“Or guy,” Derek corrects. He’s been out as bisexual since he was 19, but it’s not like he’s actually dated a guy. Or girl for that matter. He’s been too busy. “And no. I don’t think that will ever be the case. I just feel better when I’m in shape.” And that’s true. Derek devoted so much time in high school and college to eating right and exercising. His body just didn’t feel the same anymore. It wasn’t a weight thing really, Derek just wanted to be back where he was.

Derek’s character finally died. “Yes! Ha! I’m still undefeated.”

Derek got up from the couch, cracking his neck and back, then his fingers. “Like you didn’t know you were going to win,” he checked his phone’s home screen for the time. “I have to get going. I want to get a couple of miles in before it gets dark.”

Eric stood to hug his brother-in-law goodbye, “Be careful on the way back.”

Derek pulled out of the hug and nodded. He grabbed the keys to his car and was almost at the door when Eric said, “Stop me if I’m overstepping or being an overprotective older brother, but you know you can live your life now right?” His face was serious. “The boys and Cora are in college. They’re doing good, Derek. You can focus on your future now. Get a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Live a little.”

Derek’s heart clenched and he could feel his brow furrow. His hand tensed on the knob of the front door. His next words came out rough, “Yeah. Yeah, I know man.”

He opened the door and walked out into the cool October air to his vehicle.

It's not that Derek thought he couldn’t move on with his life. He knew he deserved happiness, and love, and success, and all the buzz words motivational speakers use, but he just didn’t know how to proceed. He dropped everything when he was 21 to take care of his family. He didn't have a backup plan because it all happened so suddenly. So what could he do? It was no use for him to dwell on his past. So Derek continued existing in limbo with no real direction for the future.

Derek would much rather focus on the now. He loved the bakery, he loved his family, he loved...his car? Okay, okay, all he did is work and hang out with his siblings and a couple of friends here and there, so what? He liked it and that's all that mattered. Sure, Derek wanted to graduate from the University of Central California like his parents and become an architect. Sure, he would have loved to create something beautiful that would last forever. Sure, he would’ve liked to own his own firm like his mom and just create for the rest of his life, but things just don't work out like you want them to sometimes.

Sometimes you get a phone call in the middle of the afternoon after a design class from a local number, expecting it to be a friend playing a joke, but it turns out to be a nurse at the hospital.

Derek shook the thought of that day out of his head. His feet pounded the pavement as the crisp air bit at him like a hound. A thin sheen of sweat covered his skin, pooling at the divots in his collarbones and creases of his skin. His black hair glistened in the fading light of the Thursday afternoon.

He ran for much longer than he planned. He ran until his lungs ached and his calves felt as if they would shatter because every time he would try to stop, he’d hear a phone ring. When he finally came to a stop in front of his apartment building, Derek clutched the handrail of the stairs leading up to the door.

Whether he was catching his breath or trying to catch himself, Derek didn't really know. 

He knew in the back of his mind that running from his past wasn’t healthy. He knew something had to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just for visualization purposes, I've cast Eric Cassidy as Freddie Stroma. I was watching Harry Potter and thought Cormac looked just like the Eric I had in my head.  
> For Gracie and Aiden, I see them as really young Mackenzie Foy and Jacob Tremblay. Basically, just picture a mini-Laura and a mini-Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like Chapter 2! I'm hoping to get these chapters out once a week, but no one hold me to that (it's mid-term week). If you see any mistakes, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

Most of Derek’s days felt the same. He worked from 12:00 pm to 8:00 pm on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. He worked from 4:00 am to 12:00 pm on Wednesdays and Fridays. He was off on Monday. Moon Bean was closed on Sunday. When he wasn’t at Moon Bean, he’d work out, sketch, eat lunch, sketch again, do cardio, shower, eat again (sometimes dinner with his family), then sleep. On Fridays, Derek had dinner and caught up with his friend Erica and her family.

Yeah, that’s right. Derek Hale had actual friends. Derek and Erica had attended Beacon Hills High together and went to the same university after graduating. Erica got her associate’s in criminal justice and joined the force at the Beacon County Sheriff's Station. Erica had high hopes of reforming the police force from within. So far, her plan hadn’t proved effective on a larger scale, but between her and the new sheriff, the Beacon Hills police force is operating more effectively than ever. Boyd thinks it's because all the guys there are scared of a strong female presence, especially if that female presence is licensed to carry and operate a weapon.

Boyd is Erica’s partner. As in life, not in work. Boyd runs the only nursery in Beacon Hills and he's amazing at what he does. Derek met Vernon Boyd, a sophomore, during his freshman year at UCC and they instantly felt comfortable with each other. Both of them were tall, muscled, quiet men that would rather listen to the lecture than goof off like most of their peers. Derek was a little more likely to have other friends than Boyd was, so he introduced Boyd to Erica. The three became pretty much inseparable, especially Erica and Boyd.

Boyd’s senior year, Erica was pregnant. She had just got promoted and Boyd would be done with his degree in December. He already had the nursery lined up to buy. The timing couldn’t be better for them, so Tory Reyes-Boyd was born on July 25th and Derek had the honor of being named godfather.

He smiled at the memory of holding Tory as a newborn, counting her fingers and toes and tracing her nose with his pointer finger. He was so happy for his friends.

Derek was just finishing up cooking when he heard a tiny knock at his front door. He grimaced down at the pot in front of him. He only knew how to make pasta. Derek was a single guy that lived alone. Most of the time, he’d have dinner with his family and no one asked him to cook. Only Erica and Boyd were cruel enough to do that to Derek.

“It’s open!” Derek called, wiping his hands on the dishtowel then heading to meet his goddaughter and her parents at the door.

Erica opened the door first, rolling her eyes. “You know that's not safe, right? Anyone could just walk in. The Sheriff and I answered a home invasion call just down the street last weekend.” She stopped to hug Derek, “All I could think was if you had died, who would take care of Tory if something happened to us?”

“Glad to know I mean so much to you,” Derek squeezed Erica back, too tight. “Hey, Boyd.”

Boyd just smiled and shook his head at his wife and best friend. He lifted a hand in greeting.

Derek pulled away from Erica. She stalked off to the kitchen to investigate the smell of dinner. Derek had more important matters at hand.

He put on his best monster voice, “Where’s Princess Tory?” A squeal sounded from behind the rock wall that was Vernon Boyd. “I can heeeeeear you, little girl!”

Tory ran out from behind her dad, yielding a purple scepter that chimed with bells when she pushed the pink button at the bottom. “Stop, dragon!”

“That wand won't stop me! I am the most powerful dragon in the world!” Derek ran and picked up his goddaughter, faking that he was eating her. She squealed with laughter.

“If you're done traumatizing my daughter, I need help setting the table,” Erica chastised, leaning on the kitchen island. Don't be fooled, she had a smile on her face.

Boyd moved from his place and stepped into the kitchen. He held up a wine bottle that Derek hadn't seen when they walked in, “Glasses still in the cabinet above the junk drawer.”

Derek gently put down Tory and she ran to the living room to find the toy she left at Derek’s to play with. “Yep, still there.”

Both of them walk to the kitchen to help set up the table. Derek put the pot of pasta in the middle of his small, circular dining table and dished out four plates. Erica got the silverware and Boyd filled the wine glasses. Juice for Tory, obviously.

When they were all seated and had a portion of pasta on their plates, Boyd looked up at Derek and braved to ask, ”So...What is this?”

“Uh…” Derek couldn't really answer. He had penne, tomato sauce, fresh basil, mozzarella, and Italian sausage so he just put it together. He didn't think it looked bad. “It’s pasta.”

Tory had no qualms and was already halfway done. Erica followed her daughter’s example and tried a bite. “Wow, Derek. It's really not bad."

Boyd laughed while Derek scoffed, “Thanks for the vote of confidence, deputy.”

Just because they had to throw out Derek's last pantry creation and order takeout doesn't mean Derek can't make good food sometimes. Conversation filled the rest of the meal with the four of them catching each other up on their week. Boyd told Derek about the nursery and how he's so frustrated people don't understand how seasons work.

“Derek, it's like they can't understand summer plants don't grow in the middle of October.”

Tory caught them up on the latest gossip at preschool and how she wanted to be a princess-dragon-slayer for Halloween and Boyd will be the knight and Erica had to be the queen. Derek actually laughed at that one. Erica? In a fluffy, pink gown? Priceless.

“And Der will be the dragon!” Derek stopped laughing and groaned, Erica and Boyd doubled over. He thought he even saw Boyd wiping a tear from laughing so hard. Tory decided to leave the table after this to play in the living room, leaving the adults to themselves.

Derek told his friends about his week which went fairly quickly. It was pretty much the same as always. The only difference was switching shifts with Laura yesterday morning and even that was pretty boring (save for Cora’s Weird-Sociology-Classmate-With-Pretty-Eyes, but he would never live that down if he told his friends about their interaction). They asked how Gracie was feeling, and he assured them she was pretty much back to perfect health.

Erica went next, regaling the men with the tale of her actually getting called out to help get a cat out of a tree for old Mrs. Patterson, the resident cat lady of Beacon Hills. She picked leaves out of her hair for the rest of the day.

“Oh, so you know how we got that new Sheriff in July?” The boys nodded. “Well, I finally got to meet his son. He’s a sophomore at UCC and he’s Alec and James’ age. He’s really good-looking too,” she looked at Derek when she said this. “Like, really good-looking. Like I’d be all over that if I was into skinny, lanky man-children like Derek is.”

She sipped her wine innocently. “And if I wasn't completely devoted to my gorgeous husband,” she added when she caught Boyd’s look.

“What do you mean by ‘like Derek is?’” Derek scoffed. “Derek doesn't like man-children.”

“What about Lucas?” Boyd asked him.

“Oh, Benny!” Erica added.

“Oliver.”

“Noah.”

“Jordan.”

“Theo!” Tory laughed from her position on the couch, enjoying the let’s-tease-Derek game. Her head was propped on the back of the couch, peering over at the three adults.

“Alright! Okay!” Derek groaned, his head cradled in his hands. “It’s not like I dated any of them, so they don't count anyway.”

“Hon, you haven't dated anyone since you came out. You just pine. They definitely qualify.”

“What was your point about the Sheriff's son anyway?” Derek picked up his head from his hands, changing the subject.

“That he is definitely your type…” Derek could tell that wasn’t all she wanted to say by the way she examined her nails and the way her voice had a faux innocent lilt.

“And?” Derek pressured.

With a huff, Erica added, “And I might have told him to swing by Moon Bean sometime because my best friend works there and would take really good care of him.”

Boyd snorted into his wine glass. Derek basically short-circuited.

“What?” Erica asked innocently. “It was just a suggestion.”

Derek looked to the ceiling, “Why, oh why, did you put Erica Reyes in my life? I could have been so happy.”

“Oh, hush. You’ll thank me later.”

“I'm so sure I will, Erica. Thank you so much.”

“I’m going to pretend that wasn't sarcasm and say you're welcome, darling.”

The rest of the evening passed without incident. There was no more talk about the Sheriff's son, but by the glances his friends kept giving him throughout the night, they were definitely thinking about it. Tory was passed out on the couch by 7:30 and when Boyd and Erica left at 9:00, she was sleeping soundly in the cradle of Boyd’s strong arms. By 9:30, Derek had cleaned the kitchen and the dining table, settled back on the couch, and turned on HGTV. Sue him, it was a guilty pleasure. It hurt no one.

Derek is never good at being left to his own devices. He thinks too much and gets too in his head. It was never a problem growing up because he couldn't recall one time he had a moment of peace in a house filled with five kids. Six if Malia was there. It wasn’t even bad after he moved out because he was always with friends (mostly Erica and Boyd), or at the Hale House with his younger siblings. Now, Derek has a lot of alone time. Erica, Boyd, Laura, and Eric have families, children, and not completely lame jobs. They're too busy to spend time with Derek other than the designated days they carve out of their schedules.

Cora and the Twins are in school and they all work at Moon Bean, so they’re booked up too. They have their own friends and their own lives separate from the family. Derek had friends in college too, but he pretty much lost contact with everyone but Boyd and Erica after he had to drop out.

So Derek spends time alone. And he thinks. That night though, he thought about the curve of Stiles’ lips. He also thought about asking Erica if she could get that guy’s number for him. Thoughts of freckles and amber eyes lulled him to sleep as the sounds of Love It or List It played quietly on the television.

\--

Derek left the gym the next morning, cursing his own name for sleeping on the couch last night instead of his own perfectly good bed. Every time he does it, he remembers why it was a bad idea when he wakes up, but it always seems like such a good choice in the moment.

The next task on his ever-shrinking agenda was to sketch for a couple of hours until he had his shift at Moon Bean. First, Derek needed coffee.

Don't get him wrong or anything, Moon Bean is the best bakery and cafe in all of California, but...the coffee just isn't the best. Sure, it's decent and he's not going to complain, but he would much rather a vanilla latte from the hipster coffee shop down the road from Moon Bean. He had to wait entirely too long to receive his drink, but when the barista called his name, he was instantly soothed by the thought of a warm, frothy coffee. He sipped his drink as he walked back to his car. He had to pass the shop to get to it and he hoped Cora or Laura wouldn't look out the window when he passed by.

He was so preoccupied with making sure he didn't look through the glass door of Moon Bean and accidentally catch one of his sisters’ eyes that he didn’t see the customer coming out of the building. The man walked straight into Derek’s path, shoulder crashing into his clavicle and an elbow to the ribcage. Derek, walking so fast, knocked the other guy off his feet, Derek’s precious coffee tumbling onto the sidewalk beside the other man.

“Dude, do you even have eyes?” The guy asked from the ground, grunting when he got up. “Now my cookie is going to be all crumbly.”

Derek still hadn't looked up from the carnage of his latte. “My coffee,” he stated mournfully.

“Yeah, well, serves you right. You shouldn't be drinking the competitor’s product anyway. Moon Bean is literally right there.”

That caught Derek’s attention. “How’d you know I-” and he finally looked up to meet the other man’s eyes. “Oh. Stiles.”

His head tilted, a small smiling curving his lips, “You remember me? I mean, obviously you remember me, you just said my name.” He was fiddling with the leather band of his watch, “I also remember you...obviously.”

Derek didn't really know how to respond. The whole situation went awkward. “Um, what cookie did you get?”

“Huh?” His brow furrowed before immediately relaxing into a look of realization. “Oh! Yeah. Cookie. I got a couple of the peanut butter. That’s what the girl up front recommended.”

Derek’s cookie. The urge to roll his eyes was almost too strong, “Was the girl named Cora by chance?”

“Yeah, actually. I know her from school and she said the peanut butter was a great choice,” Stiles tried to rub the back of his neck with the hand he was using to hold the bag of cookies, effectively hitting himself in the neck. He played it off like no one saw even though Derek was looking directly at him.

“Yeah, I'm sure she did say that,” Derek was so tired of matchmaking. Derek checked the time on his phone. “Listen, I have to run, but come into the shop Monday morning and I’ll replace those cookies since I ran into you.”

“No, no, you don't have to do that. I wasn't paying attention either. Besides, you actually lost your coffee.” He looked at Derek with sympathy, “We’re even.”

Derek shook his head. “Laura would kill me if she found out I didn’t help a customer.” He gestured towards the shop, “She's probably looking at us from the register right now.”  
A blush crept up Stiles’ neck and he reached to cover it with the right hand this time, “Oh, right. Yeah, okay. See you Monday?” He looked up at Derek, his typically lopsided smile turned almost shy.

Derek did not know to interpret that. At all. “Yeah, yeah,” he managed, “Monday.”

And again, he was left staring at Stiles as he turned on his heel and walked away. He wondered vaguely how many times he would have to watch this man walk away from him.  
He shook the thought from his head, rubbing his hands over his face. He let out a pitiful sound when he caught a glance of the coffee again. He almost forgot about the crime scene that had just taken place. He gathered the evidence and threw it in the trash bin outside the shop.

He continued on his journey to his car to go back to his apartment. As he drove the short drive home, he thought of the changes he wanted to make to the sketch he was working on.

Mrs. Yukimura asked Derek for this sketch about a week ago and she, Derek, and her contractor had a meeting scheduled for Monday to go over cost assumptions and finalize design elements. She wanted a design for the new add-on to her office. It was supposed to be a board room that doubled as an overflow room for office parties.

Noshiko Yukimura was Talia Hale’s best friend and business partner. They opened Hale-Yukimura Family Consultation together and Noshiko, to this day, honors Talia’s memory by never letting anyone forget who started the firm with her. There’s a memorial section dedicated to Talia and Seth in the center of the bookshelf in the waiting room of the office. Talia’s office is still empty and will stay empty until another Hale takes it over. She had been actively trying to convince Laura it was time for her to finish her law degree then take over her mother’s position at the firm. Noshiko even offered to pay for the rest of her education since Laura would only have to repeat a year.

Derek wasn’t the only one that lost a lot three years ago. Laura had almost finished her law degree when the accident happened. She wanted to take over Moon Bean herself since she was the only other Hale that could. Derek had no idea how to run a business and the other kids were still in high school. It made sense for both Laura and Derek to drop out. Derek took care of their siblings and worked long shifts at Moon Bean and Laura took care of the business side of things and worked her father’s morning shifts. Having a lawyer for a good family friend and an accountant for a husband did wonders for understanding the ins-and-outs of the business.

Derek was sure Laura would take Noshiko’s offer immediately if she could, but it had been so long since she was in school. She had a family and a business. Who would care for Moon Bean if she left? How would she take care of her children while Eric was at work? When would she ever have time to study while taking care of the shop and her family? It just wasn't feasible right now. Maybe someday, but Derek couldn't see when that day would be honestly.

So until that day comes, Noshiko keeps Talia’s office clear and has Derek design add-ons to the office so it has a Hale influence. Moon Bean also caters for every event she hosts.  
Derek parked his car and walked to his apartment door. His phone rang as he put his key into the lock. He opened his door and checked his phone. Kira Yukimura. Derek smiled. He hadn’t caught up with Kira in a few weeks. They used to be so close as kids. Their parents would take them to the office and, though she was a few years younger than Derek, they read the same books so they had a lot to talk about.

“Hey, Kira,” Derek answered his phone and closed his front door, taking off his shoes at the door. “It's been a while.”

“Hey, Der. I missed you,” you could hear the smile in her voice.

“I missed you too. What’s been going on?” Derek held his phone between his ear and his shoulder while he fiddled with his coffee maker. If he didn't get his sacred vanilla latte, at least he could have a cup of coffee.

“Nothing really out of the ordinary. School sucks, but you know that. Lydia is beautiful, but that never changes. My mom keeps talking about the Hale kids, but that also never changes,” she laughs.

Derek joins her, “Yeah, sorry about that last one. You know how badly she wants Laura at the firm and she has me working on the new ad-on. I’m supposed to be meeting with her and the contractor to go over the sketch on Monday.”

“Mom said you were going to be working on something!” You could hear how excited she was. She always loved Derek’s drawings growing up and hated when he had to drop out and give up architecture. Derek was sure Kira still had the small portraits he would draw of her when they were kids. “Are you going to send me a sneak peek?”

“You know I can hear your puppy dog eyes, right?” Derek rolled his eyes. “Of course I’ll send them over. Give me three seconds to get my sketchbook.”

“Yay!” Kira cheered so loud, Derek had to move the phone from his ear.

Derek’s sketchbook was on the coffee table in his living room. He opened his camera app, snapped a picture of the sketch, and sent it in his and Kira’s message thread. The shwoop sounded, “Just sent it.”

A beat of silence while Kira looked at the photo, “Oh, Derek. It's perfect. Mom’s going to love it.”

His heart swelled with pride. “Thanks, Kira. I really appreciate it. All the measurements and things are on the other page. I just sent the pretty parts, I didn't think you’d want to see those details.”

“You're so talented, I'd love to see it. I’d even pretend I know what it means.”

“Have I ever told you 're my favorite?”

“Many times, but it never hurts to tell me again.”

“You're my favorite human.”

“I know. If it wasn't for Lydia, you'd also be my favorite person.”

“Ouch, I'll pretend that didn't hurt,” Derek laughed at his friend. “But if I was dating her, I'd say the same thing.”

“Hey! No hitting on my girlfriend!” Kira exclaimed.

“Oh, please. I’ve tried men, didn't like it. He wouldn't even have the hope of a chance, baby,” a voice on Kira’s end of the line came over Derek’s speaker. It was Lydia. “Anyway, he has a clear preference for men.”

“Thanks for the reassurance, babe.”

Derek fake gagged over the phone, “Now that that's out of the way. Nice to hear from you again, Lydia Martin.”

“Likewise, Derek Hale.”

“Derek is designing the new ad-on for our moms’ firm,” Kira informed her girlfriend.

“Of course he is, your mom only uses the best help.”

“Thanks?” Derek asked. Lydia is the best at backhanded compliments. He never knew what she meant.

“You're welcome.”

After that, Lydia Left Kira and Derek alone to catch up while Derek drank his coffee. Kira told him all about the classes she’d been taking, how living with Lydia had been going, and of course, what their couple costume was going to be this year. She invited Derek along, but he told her he was working. He honestly didn't know, but he probably would end up taking someone’s shift for the night, so it wasn't a lie necessarily.

Derek told her all about what he had been up to, but like with Erica and Boyd, it didn't last long. He did, however, tell her about the cute customer and the incident today.

When he told her he asked him to come back Monday, Kira squealed with delight. “Derek! That’s so cute. Do you like him? I bet you like him. I bet you looooove him.”

“What? Kira, no. I just wanted to replace the cookies since I ran into him.”

“Yeah, sure you did. Is he cute?”

Derek groaned, putting his head in his free hand, “Yeah. He has moles. Kira, little moles.”

Kira sings, “Derek has a crush, Derek has a crush,” over and over.

“No, it's really nothing. He’s just attractive in that boy-next-door way and I’m really single. It’s been a while.”

“Yeah, I know, D. You'll find someone when you're ready. I didn't mean to tease you.”

Derek shook his head, “No, it's okay, Kira. I get it.”

“Did you hear Beacon Hills High finally got another girl on the lacrosse team? I mean, I’m probably better, but it's still awesome.”

Bless that girl, she could always tell when it was time to move on from a conversation. They continued talking about everything and nothing until Derek looked at the clock. It was 10:15 and he still had to finish the sketch before he left for work at 11:30. They quickly said their goodbyes, with promises to call more often.

Derek worked for the next 45 minutes to complete the final measurements of the sketch. He also added another view of the floor plan. He looked over it one more time and was satisfied. After the meeting on Monday, Derek would take the finalized design and create a concept model from foam. That was always Derek’s favorite part. When he interned at an architecture firm in Fresno the summer of his Junior year, Derek’s boss always allowed him to be a part of the entire design process - from the first consultation to when construction was underway.

He packed his materials away in his blue leather messenger bag, ready for his meeting on Monday morning. Derek took a quick shower, brushed his teeth to get rid of his coffee breath, and put on a pair of dark wash jeans. He stood in front of his closet for a good 5 minutes, deciding if he should wear the olive green or the maroon henley. Finally, he chose the green and if he played a game of “Eeny Meeny Miney Mo” to decide, that was his business.

Derek made sure to grab the basket of clean and folded aprons to put back at Moon Bean, then he left for his afternoon shift. The walk to Moon Bean was nice. The weather hasn't gotten too cold yet, it was probably about 75 degrees. The sun provided a pleasant warmth on Derek’s skin as he cradled the wicker basket of aprons.

When he got to the shop, he held open the door for an elderly customer that was leaving with a large box of croissants. Derek gave her his award-winning customer service smile before heading into Moon Bean. Or he tried to anyway, but instead got an armful of Cora Hale and the basket went tumbling out of his hands.

“Cora, what the hell?” Derek bent down to pick up the aprons that he had starched, ironed, and rolled perfectly to prevent wrinkling. “I worked hard on these!”

“Sorry,” she didn't sound very sorry. “I saw you talking to Stiles earlier. I also saw you with that dumb coffee shop’s cup, which I’ll choose to ignore in favor of talking about your interaction with Stiles.”

He could feel the tips of his ears burning. He gave his sister a sarcastic smile, “How about we talk about neither and you let me get to work? Is Aston or James in yet?”

“Absolutely not. You have to tell me what happened!” She joined Derek in picking up the aprons. The both of them finished and the aprons were safely back in the basket.  
There were a couple of people in the dining area, looking at the sibling pair with intrigue as if they were invested in the Stiles-Derek Interaction as much as Cora was. Derek motioned Cora with his head towards the kitchen and headed that way, an annoying sister at his heels.

He passed the counter, Laura shooting him a murderous glance as she filled the orders of the three people currently in line. He hoped his apologetic smile was enough to make up for the scene he and his sister caused. He figured all he would need to have her forgive him was get out there quickly so she could go home to spend Saturday afternoon with her kids.

He waved a hand in greeting at Lina when he got into the kitchen. She gave him a sympathetic smile, seeing Cora still at his heels and poking him lightly in the ribs. Derek mouthed “Save me,” in her direction. Lina laughed, picked up the tray of croissants she was standing in front of, and went back out front.

“I’ll remember that next time you need a shift picked up!” Derek said to the back of Lina’s head. Her deep brown curls were held back from her face with a yellow satin headband. She just laughed at him again.

“Now are you going to tell me? I promise I won’t tell Laura,” Cora blocked Derek’s path to the sink, her arms crossed.

Derek sighed. “What do you want to know?” It would be better to just get the conversation out of the way now so Cora wouldn't bring it up tomorrow when all of the Hales got together.

“Just what happened, you don't even have to tell me any details.”

He set the wicker basket of aprons down and brushed past his sister to wash his hands at the sink. Cora followed of course. “Nothing happened. I ran into him and I dropped my coffee on the ground. His bag of cookies got crushed too. Which reminds me,” Derek looked at his sister in disbelief. “Peanut Butter? Really?”

She feigned innocence, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. What I’m hearing though is that you two were talking. How’d it go?”

“It was fine, Cora. It's not like we talked forever. I bumped into him,” Derek finished washing his hands and dried them with the brown paper towels on the wall. He threw the wet paper in the wastebasket. “Are we done now? I have to get to work.”

Cora threw her hands up in exasperation, “Maybe if you actually got laid for once, you’d be less of an annoying dickhead!”

“Woah, what did I just walk into?” Derek looked up to see Aston, a new hire at the shop, standing in the frame of the back door.

Cora whirled around quickly, face red, “Oh, my God. I’m sorry, Aston. That was inappropriate.”

“Relax, dude. I’m sixteen, you can say dickhead in front of me. Besides, everyone knows Derek is a tad uptight,” Aston laughed. She reached to pick up an apron from the nail by the door then began tying it around her back.

“Ya know, I would love it if people would start keeping their judgments of my personality to themselves like normal people.”

“Ya know, I would love it if my employees actually came to work to work like I pay them to,” shouted Laura from the front.

“Sorry, Laura,” Derek and Cora answered with an eye roll while Aston immediately began washing her hands at the sink. She wasn't used to being yelled at by Laura yet.

The younger Hale pointed two fingers to her eyes then back at Derek, “I’m watching you, Hale. You can't hide forever, especially from me.”

Derek watched her walk backward all the way to the back door, still staring at Derek with suspicion in her brown eyes. “There's nothing to hide from you! He’s just a customer!”

His sister threw her head back and laughed before exiting the building. He could still hear her laugh from outside.

“Hey, Laura needs a couple more batches of savory scones before the rush. I don’t know if there’s enough dough left, so could you start now?” Lina appeared behind him. “Also, do you know where your brother is? Laura doesn’t want to leave until he gets here so Aston won’t be alone up front.”

“I’m not sure where he is. James is never late though, he’ll be here soon,” Derek pulled the pre-made scone dough from the freezer. He turned the ovens to preheat. Lina had already taken off her apron and was shrugging on a navy blue embroidered jacket.

“Good. I’m headed out,” she pulled her hair out from where it was trapped beneath the collar of her jacket. “See you Tuesday?”

“Yeah, Tuesday.” Derek placed the scones on the trays. He gave Lina a wave, “Have a good weekend!”

“You too!” She was almost out of the back door when she yelled, “Good luck with Stiles!”

“He’s just-” the door closed on his words, “a customer.”

-

Sundays for the Hales were always the best time for the entire family. Moon Bean closed on Sundays and all of the Hales and whoever else had been invited, gathered at the city park for a lunch picnic. If it was raining, they’d meet at the Hale House instead. No matter where they met though, the Hales would spend the day together like they all did when they were kids. The only difference now is they’re all adults and there's a new generation of Hale kids running around. 

This Sunday, Derek had invited Boyd, Erica, and Tory to the park and Laura invited Kira, her girlfriend, and their new dog over Instagram. Everyone else was set to bring some kind of finger food, but Derek signed up to bring plates, napkins, and cups. He knew he could have bought finger foods or made cookies, but he still had all of the items leftover from the last picnic that he stuck in a canvas shopping tote. That’s what he was wrestling out of the backseat of his Camaro when he heard a bark right by his ear.

Derek jumped, firmly hitting his head on the roof of his car. He turned to the sound of laughing, holding a hand to the lump forming on his scalp. Kira and Lydia stood behind him laughing at his misfortune while a small, golden dog panted in Kira’s arms. Kira was wearing black, ripped jeans with white sneakers, a white shirt, and a maroon flannel tied around her waist. Her heart pendant necklace dangled around her neck. Lydia wore her red hair in a half-up bun, showing off her gold hoop earrings. She wore a blue chambray dress that cinched her waist with a ribbon. Derek felt underdressed in his black joggers and dark grey shirt, but he knew he’d end up on the ground with the kids so dressing nice wasn’t an option for this picnic.

“You both look nice. Any reason why you tried to scare the shit out of me while I was vulnerable?”

“Oh, please. You’re six feet tall and work out constantly. We’re both barely pushing 5’4”. I think you’d be fine,” Lydia said to him. The dog barked.

Derek shrugged in a vague agreement. Lydia was never wrong, “Who’s this?"

Kira’s eyes lit up, “This is Saint! We accidentally acquired him yesterday.”

“Accidently?” Derek gave her a confused look and scratched Saint’s head.

“We were in the parking lot of the grocery store, loading my car when we heard this guy bark from underneath.” Lydia was looking at her girlfriend and dog, her eyes bright with happiness, “Next thing we know, Saint hopped in the backseat and wouldn't get out. Hence, accidentally.”

He chuckled, “Stubborn and knows what he wants? He sounds perfect for you two.”

“Yeah, yeah, Hale,” Kira said, holding Saint out of his reach for that comment. “Let’s go join the party. They need those plates.”

The four of them made their way over to the picnic. Derek hugged his friends and his goddaughter then his niece and nephew. Derek hadn’t seen Alec since Wednesday so he locked him in a headlock as a greeting. Aiden got a kick out of that, laughing and cheering Derek on to “give ‘Lec a noogie.” Derek had to after that, he couldn't tell his nephew no. Cora was the one who finally called everything to order. The crowd of family and friends took a seat on the blankets and passed around food. The next hour was filled with laughs and conversations between them all. Cora tried to discreetly throw grapes at Eric when he wasn’t looking. Tory and Gracie dug into the mini-cupcakes Lydia had brought. Kira caught up with the twins. Boyd, Derek, and Eric discussed a new movie that was supposed to be coming out on Halloween. Lydia showed Saint off to Laura, Aiden, and Erica. Derek looked around at his family with a smile on his face.

Soon, Boyd and Derek were playing with Gracie and Tory. They'd been trying to teach the girls how to play lacrosse. After seeing what they were doing, Kira was quick to join the efforts. Derek was grateful, considering she was the best lacrosse player Beacon Hills High had seen in years. The others were still catching up at the blankets. Erica, Cora, and Lydia had ended up next to each other and Derek was immediately scared. If there's a group of women to be absolutely scared of, 6 feet tall or not, it was those three. He tried to ignore that dangerous friendship while he played.

When the adults got tired, they left the girls to play by themselves so they could rest for a while. Kira joined her girlfriend that was still with Erica and Cora, kissing her on the cheek. Derek and Boyd found Saint with Aiden. While he was playing with Saint, Derek kept seeing the girls look over at him. He finally caught Kira’s eye and lifted an eyebrow at her in question.

Kira opened her mouth to respond when Erica shook her shoulder and asked her a question. Derek shrugged and went back to answering Aiden’s questions about the puppy.

“He poops?”

“Yes, Aiden, everything poops.”

“Can we get one?”

“You have to ask your mom that one.”

“He come to the park forever?”

“Maybe not every time, but I'm sure Lydia and Kira will bring him a lot more.”

“Did Pop and Nonna like him?”

If Derek teared up at that one, that was his business. Boyd gave him a sympathetic look. “Pop and Nonna didn't get to meet him. Saint wasn't even born yet when they left, just like you.”

“Okay,” and he went back to playing with the dog. Derek looked at Boyd, eyes wide in disbelief at how his nephew could bring up something so serious then act like nothing happened. Boyd shrugged in return. Not even him having a kid of his own could make him know the answer to why kids are the way they are.

The rest of the afternoon passed much like how it had started. They played lacrosse with the kids. Even Aiden played for a second until it was clear big sticks and flying balls around a two-year-old was a poor choice in judgment. He sat firmly back down with Eric, who preferred to watch sports than play them. His abilities were better suited for Nintendo. The practice session soon turned into a scrimmage. They divided into teams and had a half-game of lacrosse with Aiden and Eric reffing from the picnic blankets. When the warm afternoon light began to fade, Laura decided to head back to the preserve with her kids and get them to sleep early for school and daycare the next morning. Erica and Boyd agreed and left with them after telling everyone goodbye and wishing Derek luck with his meeting the next morning. Boyd again was carrying a sleepy Tory, her head tucked into the place where her father’s neck met his shoulder.

Cora left next because “my 8 am is absolutely brutal, Derek, why are you laughing? It's 8 am!” Then Kira, Lydia, and Saint left after. Kira was carrying Saint the same way Boyd was carrying his daughter. The dog’s golden ears flopped with every step. Not wanting to be alone just yet, Derek invited the twins for ice cream. His favorite shop was a couple of streets down from the park so the three brothers cleaned up the rest of the picnic and walked there. They talked more if that was even possible after talking literally all day. They even got a selfie before they left. When he got home, Derek posted it on his Instagram account that he rarely uses.

He settled down on his overstuffed couch, turning on HGTV. He thought about his day. He thought about his family and his friends. He thought of the dog and his busy job. A thought of Stiles crossed his mind before he moved on to mentally go over his presentation tomorrow. Derek let his eyes close and his last thought was how much he hated that shower renovation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made fake Instagram layouts for all the characters. I also have Kira's post about Saint and Derek's selfie with the boys. Let me know if you would like to see them incorporated into the story. I love the way they all turned out and it gives you some extra characterization/visualization of them all.
> 
> Just let me know in the comments! :)
> 
> (For my visual people: For James and Alec, I cast Justin Gaston. Justin with longer hair is James and Alec has shorter hair. Seth is Jeffrey Dean Morgan without the beard. Jacqueline [Lina] is played by Zazie Beetz and Aston is Jenny Ortega. Finally, I cast Faithe C. Herman as Tory.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading!

Derek was late. Derek was never late. In fact, he was always early. Always. Almost obsessively early. Oh, but of course not the day he had a very important meeting at 10 am. He fell asleep on that damned couch again and didn't plug his phone in to charge for the night. He had his whole day planned. He would wake up at 5:30 am, go to the gym, finally get his vanilla latte after he worked out, be back at home by 7:30, look over everything one more time, then get dressed. He was going to leave his apartment at 9:00 am and be at the Hale-Yukimura Family Consultation office at 9:20 am to compare his plans to the actual building. 

Instead, Derek woke up abruptly after a car horn beeped on the street outside his window, HGTV still on the television. The morning light filtered in through his white curtains, lighting up the dust in the air. His iPhone was dead on his chest. He jumped from his sprawled-out position on the couch and ran to his bedroom. He checked the time on his alarm clock by his unused bed. 9:18 am.

His heart racing, Derek plugged his phone into charge on his nightstand and ran to his shower. His clothing littered the floor behind him as he stripped the pieces while running. He washed his body as quickly and thoroughly as he could. The entire time, he was speaking out loud to himself the ins-and-outs of the presentation. He wouldn't be able to do those last-minute checks at the office so he prayed everything would be okay. 

He was so nervous he’d mess everything up.

Derek was finally done in the shower and finished up in the bathroom by brushing his teeth, putting on deodorant and cologne, then trying to tame his hair. It had recently grown out and Laura was right, it was time for a haircut. He tried drying it with a towel, but it just made his hair frizzy and stick up in different directions. Derek had never owned a blow dryer because he always kept his hair on the shorter side.

“Oh, god, this is not the time,” he looked at his hair in the mirror. He bent down to grab the bottle of hair gel he kept in the back of his bathroom cabinet. The last time he used it was in high school. He squeezed a quarter-sized amount in the palm of his hand and warmed the solution up by rubbing his hands together. He tried his best to contain the frizz with the gel and, if he was completely honest, it looked like shit. He didn't have time to worry about his hair though.

He abandoned the gel and washed his hands free of the sticky substance. He hurried to his closet. Luckily, Derek had his outfit for the meeting picked out for a week. He ironed and starched his shirt and pants when he did the aprons from Moon Bean.

Derek put on a pair of black briefs then found a thin white undershirt to wear under his shirt. He pulled down his white button-down from its hanger and put it on, carefully doing up the buttons to not wrinkle the fabric. Next, he grabbed the pair of slim-fit khaki trousers and slipped them over his legs. He didn't have to wear a belt with this pair of pants because there was a button to tighten the waist. He slid on a pair of maroon socks that had bears lifting weights printed on them. Alec bought them for him for his birthday last December because they reminded him of Derek. He slipped his cognac, wingtip Oxfords over the novelty socks.

Derek breathed out a huff, suddenly realizing he was very out of breath. He grabbed his favorite watch with the navy blue face and brown leather band from his dresser and walked over to where his phone was charging. He tapped his phone and the time lit up as 9:43.

Derek had seventeen minutes to get to the firm downtown. With morning traffic and finding parking at the office, that would be a twenty-minute or longer journey in itself. Derek grabbed his phone off the charge and left his room. He took his blue leather messenger bag from beside the couch and his car keys from the kitchen counter. He didn't even have time to check his bag to make sure everything was in it, he just had to trust he’d packed all he needed. Derek exited his apartment, locking the door behind him. He jogged to his car parked on the street. While he ran, he looked for Noshiko’s name in his contacts and pressed the call button.

He had just unlocked the door to his 2010 Camaro when she answered. 

“Derek? Are you okay?” She sounded frantic.

“Yes! Yeah, I’m fine. I’m running late,” he opened his car door, quickly getting in and putting his bag in the passenger seat. He switched his phone from his right hand to his left so he could put on his seat belt. “I am so sorry. This is so unprofessional and it will never happen again.”

“Derek,” her voice was soft, “ I thought something was wrong. Hon, it’s okay. You're allowed to be late one time. You’ve never been late before, I’ll let it slide.”

Derek let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, “Thank you, Noshiko. I’ll be there soon.”

“Of course. Just don't make it a habit,” she joked.

“I wouldn't dare!” Derek laughed.

“Mhmm, of course you wouldn't. Drive safe.”

And she hung up. Derek let his hand holding his phone drop to his lap and his head fell against his headrest. He breathed deeply, eyes closed. He let the breath out, opening his green eyes. Derek stuck the key in the ignition. The Camaro roared to life, ready to start the drive to Hale-Yukimura Family Consultation.

-

The meeting went well. Really well. Noshiko and the contractor loved Derek’s designs. His measurements were near-perfect precision. The company would begin construction in about a week. Derek would drop off his foam model after he was finished then continue to oversee construction, but his design job was mostly done.

Before he left the office, Noshiko gave him a hug at the door, “They would be so proud of who you've become. All of you.”

Derek sucked in a breath and hugged his mother’s best friend tighter. When he let her go, he gave the woman a nod, “Thank you, Noshiko. For everything.”

Noshiko smiled at him warmly, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Go get a haircut, son. You look terrible. And a coffee.”

Derek laughed as she walked away, her expensive heels clicking on the tile.

Derek left the office building and to his car, leaving to get a walk-in appointment at his barber to finally appease his sisters and Noshiko. 

When he got to the barbershop, the woman at the front desk smiled at him and took his name. It would only be about a ten-minute wait. Derek went to the seating area to wait, checking his pockets for his phone before remembering he shoved it in his bag before the meeting. It had been almost three hours since he looked at his phone and he hoped no one had needed him today. He calmed his racing thoughts by telling himself if something important happened and Derek didn't answer his phone, they would’ve called the office since everyone knew where he’d be.

Oh, god, what about now, though? No one knew where he was. He didn't let anyone know he’d be getting a haircut, it was just a spur-of-the-moment situation. He had to get his phone. Derek stood up, convinced something had happened and he needed to check his phone, when the woman at the front desk shouted, “Hale?”

Derek looked at the door, desperately wanting to get the phone from the car, but couldn’t keep the barber waiting. They had other clients and Derek knew firsthand how dealing with annoying customers felt. He sighed, turning his head to the woman, “That’s me.”

“Awesome, you’ll be in the second chair there,” she smiled and pointed to an empty chair.

He tried to give her a smile in return as thanks, but it felt more like a grimace. Derek was filled with nerves. He sat back in the chair, willing his heart to stop racing and his mind to clear away from “Danger! Something is happening! They need you! Danger!”

By the time his barber walked over to him, Derek’s heart rate had slowed to a more steady rhythm. 

“Man, what did you put in your hair?” The barber grabbed a chunk of Derek’s hair between his thumb and pointer finger. It made a ghastly _crunch_.

Derek winced, “I had a rough morning.”

The barber let out a short exhale from his nose in amusement, “I’ll say. We’re gonna have to wash all this out.”

Derek nodded understandingly.

“Twice.”

The whole process didn’t last too long, even with the double wash. The head massage Derek received during the wash helped to calm the tension in his mind and body. Derek only wanted his hair trimmed to a more manageable length. It wasn't like it was as long as James’ hair, but it was longer than he’s had it since his sophomore year of high school. Every teenage boy goes through a long hair phase and fifteen-year-old Derek was no exception. It really wasn't a good look for him, so he’s kept it on the shorter side ever since. The last couple of months, though, Derek neglected to schedule an appointment for a trim and hasn't heard the end of it from his sisters. Derek would never admit it to their faces, but they were right. It does nothing for his bone structure and Derek has no idea how to care for long hair. It's too short to put in a hair tie, but too long just to wash and leave it. 

Don’t even get him started on hair products. He’d rather practice Italian with his maternal grandmother than try to understand what product did what to his hair. Suffice to say, he hated learning Italian from his Nonna. He’s painfully monolingual, unlike Alec and Laura who took to Italian like fish to water when they were kids. Even Cora could hold her own in a conversation if she really focused. James didn't do well with Italian like Derek, but his French was pretty good. 

With his hair now finished, Derek went to the front desk to pay and was promptly talked into buying a ridiculously expensive, ridiculously small tin of hair pomade. The woman politely advised him to never use gel in his hair again.

Derek, now slightly embarrassed and $80 lighter, exited the shop with his pomade nestled in a pink, paper gift bag. He walked to his car quickly, remembering his earlier worry about his cell phone. The first thing he did when he shut the door to the driver’s side was rifle through his leather bag. He found his phone in the bottom of the bag, clicking the side button to wake it up. He had two missed calls and a text from his coworker Logan Bryant, a missed call from James, a few Instagram notifications, and four texts from his family group message called “My allegiance is to the republic, to democracy!” It was changed after a movie night recently.

Derek checked the family group message first. It was just his siblings wishing him luck that morning. He checked Logan’s text from an hour ago next. 

Derek hit the call button, confused at who would be at the bakery for Derek when everyone that knew him knew he had a meeting.

Logan picked up on the third ring, “Hey, Derek.”

“Hey, man. Everything alright?” Derek started the car, placing the pink bag in his passenger seat with his messenger bag. 

“Yeah, yeah, everything’s fine.” There was noise on the other end of the line. Logan was telling someone Derek had answered the phone. “There was someone here for you about an hour ago. His name was Stiles.”

“Shit,” Derek groaned, slapping his face with his free hand. He couldn't believe he forgot about telling Stiles to meet him. “Yeah. I told him to meet me this morning. I completely forgot.”

Logan chuckled, “Well, he definitely didn't. He seemed excited to see you. You should've seen him when your brother told him you weren't here. Kid looked like he got told his dog ran away or something.”

Derek smiled a little at that before he remembered Stiles was probably only excited to get the free cookies Derek promised him.

The other man continued, “He thought you left because he was late, but James told him you were in that meeting. How’d that go, by the way?”

“It went really well, thanks for asking,” Derek said. “Did you tell him to come back later or anything?”

“Yeah, I told him you work tomorrow afternoon. I hope you don't mind.”

“No, not at all,” Derek assured his coworker. “I don't mind. I just feel bad I told him to come and I wasn't there.”

“Don't worry, he didn't seem too bothered. He got a coffee and a cookie then left,” there was more noise on the other end. “Hey, I gotta go. Casey needs help with the muffins.”

“Yeah, go do your job. Tell them I said hi.”

Derek could hear Logan yell to Casey what Derek said. “They said hi back,” he replied.

After they said their goodbyes, Derek realized he had no materials at home to make the concept model. He pulled his Google Chrome app up and typed “craft stores near me.” There was a Michaels twelve miles away from him. He started the directions to the craft store and slid the gear shift of his Camaro into drive. 

Derek turned the volume of his radio up. He clicked the speaking button on his steering wheel. His phone beeped, letting him know Siri was listening in, “Play all my songs on shuffle.”

The robotic voice came over his speakers, “Playing all songs, shuffled.”

While Derek drove to Michaels, he tried not to think about how badly he felt about standing Stiles up today. Well not standing him up. Standing someone up implies it was a date, and it definitely wasn't a date. Just because he wasn't required to replace any food for free, doesn't mean anything. Derek was just being a good employee. Derek’s the best employee. It doesn't mean anything.

It doesn't!

Derek totally wasn't constantly thinking about Stiles’ crooked smile or those long, clumsy fingers or his honey brown eyes or his stupid jokes or his ability to rant about online banking or, oh god, the moles.

He totally wasn't.

Instead, Derek was thinking very hard about the materials he needed for the concept model. He originally thought he'd create it with foam since it was such a small model, but the columns he designed were too delicate for foam sheets. He thought thin cardboard would be better suited to create the columns. He removed the foam from his mental shopping list and replaced it with cardboard. He also needed to pick up modeling clay to depict the designs for the columns he thought would look best with the style of the room. He wanted to make the model detailed enough that the contractor could see his vision, but blank enough so they could still find materials. If it was too detailed, whatever Derek created might not even exist. It was best to leave it plain and open to interpretation. Derek had to keep in mind the model would serve as a tool for the contractor to refer to during construction, not a place for his imagination to run wild. 

When Derek parked at Michaels, he was committed to only getting what was on his list for the model and nothing else. He grabbed a basket and set off on his mission. Well, until his shoes started rubbing into his heel. He hadn't even realized how painful they were because he’d been sitting for most of the day. Derek winced at the raw feeling of a blister forming. He was wearing socks! Why was that even happening?

Carefully, Derek walked into the store and gathered all the supplies he needed, plus an extra sketch pad. He wanted it for his free time to draw things other than buildings. Of course, he also stopped by the Halloween decoration section because how could he not? Derek found a pack of black fringe garland that would look great hanging over the display case at Moon Bean. He also found small witch figurines that he could hang from the garland like ornaments. He put five of the witches in his basket. He picked up a skeleton hand that was holding a bowl, thinking it could replace the tip jar for Halloween. Derek added a devil figurine that looked suspiciously like Alec as well. He finally thought he had enough until he found a jack-o-lantern wearing a feather witch hat and he just had to get it.

The pain in his foot had nothing on the joy he felt putting that ridiculous decoration on the counter to check out. Derek was vaguely aware of how out-of-place he looked at Michaels and was reminded when the middle-aged woman behind the counter furrowed her brow at him. Yes, he was a grown man in business attire buying Halloween decorations. What’s the issue here?

He just smiled at her and handed over the little devil.

-

Tuesday morning went over much better than Monday did. For one, Derek woke up in his bed with his phone fully charged. He patted himself on the back for actually sleeping in his bed. He started his morning at the gym with a great workout then went to the hipster coffee shop to finally get his vanilla latte. He even got to drink it this time! He was so content with his coffee that he didn't even mind not physically bumping into a specific beautiful stranger. He made it home around 8:30 am to make himself breakfast. He scrambled four eggs with tomatoes and spinach. In addition to questionable pasta, Derek could make eggs. 

After breakfast, Derek sketched. He didn't want to start on the concept model yet. He worked better at night so he wanted to put it off until Wednesday when he was free. It had been so long since he drew for fun. He typically only drew to come up with new designs and freshen up his knowledge of architecture, but he wanted this new sketchbook to be for him. 

The only problem was, Derek had no idea what to draw.

He had his pencil in position, poised right above the thick paper. He mimed strokes, hoping something would come to him, but nothing did. He just stared at the blank paper.

The sound Derek let out as his pencil dropped to the counter beneath his sketchbook could only be described as a whine. He laid his head in the nest of his arms. Derek watched his pencil roll back and forth where it fell.

“Stop mocking me,” he was glaring at the pencil. Derek picked his head up from his arms and called to his living room, “Alexa, can you play my drawing playlist?”

“Playing ‘Drawing Playlist’ from Spotify,” the female voice spoke from his black television stand. A soft strum of an acoustic guitar played lightly. Derek let the music calm him, taking a deep breath through his nose and letting it out of his mouth. He picked up his fallen pencil and let his hand press the sharpened tip into the soft paper. 

He settled on trying to draw the lamp his Nonna left him when she passed. He kept it on his nightstand in his bedroom and it really did not match anything, but Derek loved it since he was a kid. It had this jade green color shade that looked like a princess’ skirt. The bottom was a thick glass of the same color as the shade with delicate purple and blue flowers painted on the sides. It matched nothing in his home.

When Derek finally finished with his pencil, he absolutely hated the drawing. It was so ugly, he couldn't help but laugh. He grabbed his phone, taking a picture of it, and sending it in the family group message for his family to make fun of. A few minutes later, all of his siblings had replied to his lamp drawing. The boys sent over almost identical puking emojis and Cora sent three skull emojis. Laura typed out a, “Oh, Derek…” that really spoke volumes in itself. Derek laughed at himself, glad to know his siblings had his back.

Derek had a couple of hours to kill before he had to leave for his shift and he had run out of things to do. He was a little antsy because he knew he’d see Stiles today. It wasn't the fact Derek was attracted to him - well...maybe that too, but it was mainly that he felt bad for not being there yesterday. He couldn't stop thinking about how Stiles made a special trip there, expecting to get a free cookie and Derek just wasn't there. Oh, god, Stiles probably hated him now. He’s probably not even going to show up as payback or something like that. Derek was just going to stand there for eight hours and wait for a Stiles that is never going to walk through the door. 

No, who would turn down a free cookie? It’s fine. He’ll be there. Derek had to stop spiraling over giving someone he doesn't even know cookies. He got up from his place at the kitchen island and walked to the bathroom. A hot shower would help everything. Derek wondered vaguely as he washed his hair if Stiles liked brownies as much as he did. So far, Derek had seen Stiles get a banana nut muffin and peanut butter cookies, so he’d probably enjoy something with more of a cinnamon taste. He’d probably like apple strudel. Derek mentally went over the ingredients he would need for a strudel while the warm water washed over him.

Laura always has pre-made puff pastry stocked at Moon Bean just in case no one was able to make dough for a pastry during a rush. They wouldn’t get another shipment of apples until Thursday because mini-apple pie day was on Friday. Derek would have to run by the farmer’s market to pick up some baking apples, but all the other ingredients were always in the kitchen at Moon Bean. It would take hardly any time to whip the strudel together.

By the time Derek got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist, he had decided to make Stiles an apology strudel. He got dressed quickly in a grey, casual button-down, rolling the sleeves just below his elbows, and black jeans. The farmer’s market at noon, but some vendors pack up early if it doesn't look like there’s much business. Derek checked his phone’s time, reading 10:30. He had plenty of time to get there, find some good apples, and be at Moon Bean by noon for his shift. 

Derek put on his black Nike running shoes, trying to be careful with the blister his dress shoes made on his heel. He swears his life only consisted of him getting ready in the morning.

The drive to the old train station the market was held at was fairly uneventful. There wasn't ever really traffic from about 10:00 am to 12:00 pm on weekdays. Derek waved to Mrs. Patterson in the parking lot of the farmer’s market. Boyd always thought she looked exactly like the cat lady from the Simpsons and Derek was inclined to agree. She wore a purple shawl around her shoulders, and Derek would have sworn he saw an orange cat tail swishing from under the wrap.

He hurried past the resident cat lady and into the market, holding his canvas tote. A few locals waved at him and he smiled back politely. Derek used to tag along to this exact market with his dad on Sundays when he was a kid. It all still looked so familiar. Mr. Edgar had his wooden cart in the same place it had been for twenty years. It was loaded down with colorful root vegetables like carrots, beets, radishes, and parsnips. He also had a crate of snow peas. In the spring, he would add artichokes to his collection. Seth used to make homemade spinach and artichoke tarts using Mr. Edgar’s veggies. Talia loved those tarts and they never lasted long at the Hale house.

Derek finally got to the BH Orchard tent where every apple product you could ever want was stacked into wooden crates on the back of a blue truck. Derek made himself pass on grabbing the jar of homemade apple butter, but he couldn't pass on the dried apple chunks. They were too addictive. He handed the attendant a ten-dollar bill and got his change. Derek left quickly with three large Granny Smith apples and a bag of apple chips. If he stayed any longer, he was sure to buy more artisanal goods that did nothing to help him on his diet. Though, if he took the kids, Derek thought, he would have an excuse to buy sweets. 

Derek sent Eric a quick text that he’d be taking his children to the farmer’s market Saturday morning. What? Diets are lame.

-

Derek got to Moon Bean twenty minutes early for his shift. He entered from the back door and saw no one was in the kitchen. Derek set his bag on the counter and sneaked to the front, where he knew Laura would be dealing with customers. When he rounded the corner, he caught Lina’s eye. She was in mid-conversation with Laura. Lina was leaning on the counter in front of the register and Laura was standing in front of her. He raised his pointer finger to his lips, asking her to keep quiet, and Lina returned her eyes to Laura.

Derek crept quietly until he was right behind his sister. In a quick motion, Derek began to tickle his older sister’s side and shouted, “Boo!”

Laura’s shrill scream was absolutely worth all the strange looks he got from customers in the lobby. Derek had to lean over, hands on his thighs because he was laughing so hard. Lina wasn't much better. She was physically holding herself together with her arms wrapped around her stomach. Laura was panting, holding her chest.

“That wasn't funny, Derek! What are you? Twelve?”

Still giggling, Derek answered, “When it comes to you, I will always act twelve.”

“Woah, what did I miss here?” Derek looked up to see Cora walking in from what he assumed was the bathroom.

Lina wiped a tear from her eyes, “Derek just scared the absolute shit out of Laur.”

Cora looked scandalized, “Without me?”

“Next time, I'll include you. Promise,” Derek straightened up, finally having calmed down.

“I’m glad someone’s having a good time here. I could've died!” Laura said, eyes wide. “I’m old!”

Derek rolled his eyes, “You're twenty-six.”

“Yeah, if you're old, then I’m ancient,” Lina laughed again. Lina had turned thirty in August. All the employees tried extremely hard to hide the cake they made for her, but Lina knew Moon Bean as well as any Hale. She’d worked for Seth for two years before Laura took over the shop. She found out what they were planning immediately.

“It's not about age, it's about experience,” Laura teased her friend lightly.

“Oh, really?” Lina’s eyebrows raised. “Since you’re so experienced, you can make the Panettone next time.”

Laura looked terrified, “I take it back. I take it all back. Please never say that again.”

Both Derek and Cora were laughing at the women. Everyone knew how awful Panettone was to make. The Italian sweet bread was a favorite of their father’s because it was what finally won Talia’s parents over. He learned to make it and brought it to Christmas dinner one year when they were dating. Talia’s mother fell in love with him on the spot. That’s why the Hale kids keep Panettone on the menu even though it’s a painstaking process. Without Panettone, none of them would be there.

It didn't mean they had to like it though.

“Hey, did you get a haircut?” Laura asked, turning in his direction. She leaned her hip on the counter next to Lina.

“Do you like it? I got it yesterday,” Derek said, shooting a look up at his hair.

“I do actually, it's very modelesque. You look good,” Laura gave him a look of approval that looked scarily like their mother. “What are you doing here so early anyway?” 

“I wanted to make a strudel,” Derek tilted his head towards the kitchen.

Cora looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed and head tilted. Her pink hair was pulled into a half-bun. “Who are you apologizing to?”

“Should be me,” Laura said under her breath and Lina snorted, hitting her friend lightly on the arm. 

Derek could feel the back of his neck heat, “I’m not apologizing. I just want to make strudel.” He turned to head to the kitchen,

Footsteps followed. “Absolutely not, sir,” came Cora’s voice behind him. “Why are you lying?”

“I’m not!” Derek turned around. Cora was right behind him, hands on her hips expectantly. Laura and Lina’s heads were craned around the door frame to the kitchen. “You two can’t even pretend to not be nosey?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Never in a million years.”

“Cool. Thanks,” Derek turned towards the bag he set on the counter. He began taking out his apples. Cora crowded in beside him and twirled her hand in a motion that said ‘continue.’

Derek sighed impatiently, setting down the last of his apples on the counter and moving his bag to the floor. He looked at his sister and hoped it conveyed how annoying she was, “Do you know how annoying you are?”

“I’ve been told. Who are you apologizing to?” She didn't look bothered.

“Fine!” Derek growled, “I’m making an apology strudel for Stiles.”

He heard a “Yes!” coming from the doorway, conforming Lina and Laura were still there. Cora looked at her brother, biting down on a smile, “Really? Cool.”

“Cool?” Derek looked at his sister like she was out of her mind. “You’re not going to say anything other than cool?”

“Nope,” Cora popped the ‘p’ and turned on her heel, heading towards the back door. “Laura, I’m heading out!”

“That’s fine. Have fun at school!” Laura was back up front now and Derek was alone. “After the strudel is in the oven, come up front. I have to get Aiden from daycare a little early today.”

Derek didn't answer. He was too shocked that his sister just...left him alone. Both of his sisters did. And Lina too! In the five years he’d known her, that’s never happened. It was unsettling, to say the least. 

Derek didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth though, so he just ignored it. He was pretty good at ignoring problems. 

He started the process of making the apple strudel by washing his hand and putting on his apron. Derek preheated one of the ovens to 400 degrees. He set the puff pastry out on the country to reach room temperature, then washed and peeled the apples. He methodically diced the apples in small chunks. He added the chunks to a bowl with sugar, cinnamon, lemon juice, and corn starch. He floured his surface and the puff pastry sheet, and his rolling pin. Derek evened out the dough using the pin then spooned the apples into the center of the large rectangle. 

Using a pizza cutter, Derek sliced the sides on the pastry into strips. He folded them over one another to create a braided shape. The oven beeped, letting Derek know it had finished preheating. Derek hurried to create an egg wash with an egg and splash of milk. He brushed it quickly and sprinkled the top of the strudel with flakes of coarse sugar. He slid the pastry onto a baking tray covered with parchment paper. As soon as he put the tray in the oven and set the timer for thirty-minutes, Casey and Laura walked through the kitchen door.

“I’m going to take off,” Laura took off her apron and dropped it in the basket by the back door. “I was telling Casey that we need a few more trays of muffins, so you can head up front. Lina will leave after Casey’s done with the muffins”

He waved at Casey as he walked to the sink to wash his hands, “Sounds good. Tell the kids I’m taking them to the farmer’s market Saturday. I texted Eric already. I’m pretty sure Boyd is setting up a booth for his pumpkins.”

Laura smiled, “They’ll love that. See ya soon!”

“Who's the apology strudel for?” Casey smirked, looking at Derek like they knew something he didn't.

He finished washing his hands, “Not you too. You're supposed to be the nice one.”

They held their hands up in mock innocence, “Fine, fine. Have your secrets.”

Derek smiled at them, “I knew I liked you.”

“Yeah, we know,” Casey smiled back at Derek. “Now move, I need to wash my hands and get started on the muffins.”

Derek threw his wet napkin at Casey and hurried to the front before they could retaliate.

“Der, can you get started on two medium lattes for here? One regular, one cinnamon and vanilla.”

He nodded at Lina and started making the shots of espresso, wishing he could switch spots with Casey. He wasn't a fan of making coffee. He’d rather have it handed to him to drink.

After Casey joined him and Lina left for the day, the next few hours passed quickly. Derek was on register and pastry box duty while Casey fulfilled the coffee orders he shouted at them. Aston joined their forces at 3:30 pm. She came to work right after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Derek wanted to train her on the register today instead of having her make coffees or clean. She caught on easily. When Derek started, he struggled for a week. He swore kids were smarter now than when he was at her age. 

When business slowed down, Casey went to the back to wash the dishes. Aston went to clean the lobby, armed with disinfectant spray, a rag, and a bucket for empty cups and saucers. Derek stood guard at the register and checked his watch. It was a little past 4:30 and he was getting nervous that Stiles forgot to come in. Derek’s fear from early crept in. It’s not like Stiles doesn't have the right to not show up - he definitely does. It's just...Derek wants him to come. He owes Stiles for the cookies and for standing him up. Hell, he made him an apology strudel. 

Derek had been stewing in his own thoughts for thirty minutes when Stiles finally came in. Derek whipped his head around as soon as he heard the bell on the door.

He had on a bright yellow t-shirt with an oddly shaped purple bat on it. The purple bat had the words “the front bottoms” on it. Oh, but it didn't end there. On top of the shirt was a green and yellow plaid flannel. His backpack was strapped over both of his shoulders. Needless to say, it was a bold choice of clothing.

“Hey!” His hands were stuffed in the front pockets of his jeans. A carabiner was hooked to one of his belt loops, holding his keys. “You're actually here this time.”

Derek winced, “Yeah, about that, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking when I told you to come in yesterday. I had a meeting.”

“Yeah, your brother told me. Or at least I think it was your brother anyway. He looks just like you.” Stiles lifted a hand to rub his neck. That shy smile was back, “He, uh, told me your name.”

Derek could have slapped himself, “I never told you my name?”

“I mean, it's not like we’ve really had time to exchange information. You're good, dude,” Stiles tried to reassure him. He dropped his hands to gesture towards Derek. “How’d that meeting go anyway? Must've been pretty important to stand me up.”

Oh, god. Derek was right. Stiles did think Derek stood him up. He felt his entire body tense.

“I’m kidding, Derek. Relax. You look like my hair just sprouted snakes or something. My hair didn't sprout snakes, right?” Stiles pulled his hair done in front of his eyes, making sure his brown hair was still hair. He seemed satisfied and ran a hand through his hair, putting it back in place.

Derek’s chuckle surprised him considering how nervous he was, but the other man looked at him with satisfaction like he was trying to ease the tension and it worked. “No, Stiles, your hair didn't turn into snakes. I just feel bad for making you come all the way here for no reason.”

Stiles waved a hand, “Trust me, it’s not like I was doing anything anyway. I came after class. Actually, it was the Sociology class I take with your sister.”

Derek groaned, “I hope she didn't bother you. She doesn't know how to stop talking sometimes.”

“Neither do I. I didn't mind anyway. She's, like, really smart. She brought up this really great discussion in class about the cultural impact social media has on Gen Z,” he laughed and shook his head in amusement before looking back up at Derek. “This homophobe started talking about how ‘everyone is gay now because TikTok told them they were’ and she went off. I’m telling you, I’ve never seen something so great. I think she’s my new role model.”

Derek swelled with pride, “That’s my sister.”

“You’re lucky, I'd kill for a sister like that.”

“She’s okay,” Derek smiled sadly. He couldn't imagine not having his sisters or brothers. It was a thought he often had, especially after he lost his parents. His family was everything to him. “So, I think I owe you a couple of cookies.”

Stiles lit up and leaned over the display case, “Dude, you don't know how much I’ve been looking forward to this.”

Derek couldn't help but laugh at Stiles. He was so animated and excited about everything. Even something as small as cookies. “Do you have an idea of what you want?”

Stiles lifted his amber eyes up to Derek’s green ones, still leaning over the display case, “Yeah, I do.”

He started to feel warm under Stiles’ gaze. He broke the eye contact to grab the rag by his hand, pretending to clean a spot on the counter, “And what would that be?”

He wasn't looking at Stiles, but saw the other man rise from his position over the pastries, “I was thinking I’d try the domino cookie this time, but I also really liked the peanut butter.”

That answered Derek’s earlier question. Stiles would probably love brownies. Derek was already moving to open the case from his side, “So one domino and one peanut butter?”

“Yeah, man, that’d be great.”

Derek grabbed a small baggy with the Moon Bean logo on it and used the tongs to grab both cookies. He laid the bag on the counter and closed the door to the case. Derek turned to the coffee machine, grabbing a large cup. He looked over his shoulder at Stiles, “A large coffee, right?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s great. Thank you.”

Derek turned back to the machine, letting himself smile. He thought this was going well. He poured the cup full, snapping on a lid. He turned back to Stiles and handed him his order. 

“Are you sure I can't pay for this?” Stiles took the bag and cup from Derek’s hands, their fingers barely touched, “I really don't mind.”

“No, I got it. Don’t worry,” Derek said. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck where it started to heat again. “Actually, I, uh, I have something else for you.”

Derek was so incredibly thankful Aston and Casey were both in the kitchen right now. He doesn’t think he could’ve taken any more embarrassment. 

“You got something...for me?” Stiles cocked his head to the right.

Derek was beginning to feel that baking for a man he barely knew might’ve been a bad idea, but, hey. He already made it. Might as well give it to him. “Um, yeah. Well, made it actually. Do you have time to sit for a second?”

Stiles shrugged his shoulder, “I’m free for the rest of the day. I was going to study in my dorm, but here works just as well.”

Derek nodded, “Alright, I’ll be out in a second.” Derek headed to the kitchen, trying to make it seem casual. As soon as he got into the kitchen, he ran in Casey who was definitely listening in the entire time.

“I’ll let the eavesdropping slide if you cover the front for me for a few minutes.”

They opened their mouth like they were going to say something, but Derek just lifted an eyebrow in response. Casey huffed instead, “Fine.”

Aston was washing dishes, but her shoulders were shaking as she silently laughed at Derek. 

Derek went over the counter where he set the baking sheet with the strudel. He grabbed a knife and cut it into six pieces. The entire pastry fit into Moon Bean’s medium size box. When Derek closed the box, he breathed deeply before heading back towards the front. He found Stiles, sitting by the front window at a two-person table. He already had his laptop out. It was covered in stickers. A huge Batman logo was smacked in the middle of the stickers like a beacon...or a bat signal. Derek walked up to Stiles’ table, waiting for him to look up.

Stiles’ head turned towards Derek when he got close enough. His eyes dropped to the box in Derek’s hands, “That for me?”

“Yeah. It's an apple strudel,” Derek held the box out awkwardly. “To say sorry for Monday.”

The smile Stiles gave Derek was near blinding, “You made me a strudel. That’s sick man. I’ve only ever had those frozen ones in the toaster.”

Derek groaned, his eyes rolling, “Don’t even bring those up in this bakery. Those shouldn't even be allowed to be called strudel. They’re always cold in the middle. This,” he picked up the box for emphasis, “is much better.”

Stiles laughed and took the box from Derek’s hands. Their fingers didn’t touch this time. He opened the box and leaned down to sniff the cinnamon-buttery scent of the pastry. Stiles moaned, “Dude! This smells amazing.”

Stiles reached in the box and grabbed a piece of the pastry with his hand. He brought it to his mouth, his other hand was underneath to catch crumbs. If his first moan was obscene, the second one was nearly X-rated. The couple at the next table glanced over at Stiles. He licked the sugar and pastry flakes from his pink lips. When his eyes opened again, he looked at Derek with such sincerity, “That’s amazing.”

Derek felt a swell of pride in his baking skills, even though he didn't even make the pastry. Stiles didn't have to know that, “I’m glad you like it. The apples were from BH Orchard.”

Stiles questioned through his full mouth, “What’s BH Orchard?”

“Beacon Hills Orchard. They grow amazing apples and make their own apple products. There's a booth down at the farmer’s market.”

“There's a farmer’s market here?” A flake of pastry fell out of Stiles’ mouth and into his hand beneath his chin. “I didn't know that. I’ve been forcing Dad to get healthy food from that weird organic shop for months. We could've been eating actual fresh foods.”

“It's at the old train station every day until Noon. We should - I mean, you should check it out. With your dad, I mean,” Derek felt his face flame at the mix-up.

Stiles looked at him again, chewing slowly. He set the strudel down in the box, gently. “Yeah, I should check it out.”

Then Stiles turned back to his laptop. Derek felt like the conversation was definitely over.

“Okay...well, enjoy the strudel,” Derek said awkwardly. Stiles just nodded, so Derek walked back to the kitchen to wash his hands again to get back to work. Before he could get to the sink, Casey intercepted him.

“What the hell was that? It was going so well and then he just iced you out,” Casey was incredulous.

“Trust me, if I knew, I'd tell you. I’m at a loss,” Derek brushed past them to wash his hands.

They followed him to the sink, “Well, did he like the strudel?”

Derek was soaping his hands, letting the warm water flow over his skin, “Yeah, he loved it.”

“So what’s the problem?”

“I don't know, Casey. He probably realized an apology strudel isn't good enough,” he huffed. Derek dried his hands on a paper towel. “Do we have enough food for the rest of the night? I wanted to go ahead and get started on the cookie dough for tomorrow.”

Casey looked at him sympathetically but didn’t say anything else about his change in attitude, “Yeah, we have enough. You hang back here. Aston and I can cover the front.”

“Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have no idea how to add the Instagram pages in here. If anyone wants to help, let me know. I'm technologically challenged.
> 
> For my visual people: I see Logan as the athlete Kyle Allums. He is trans in real life and trans in this story too! Casey is played by the gorgeous Herizen Guardiola. They are non-binary and I love them. 
> 
> Oh, and if you think Stiles isn't a front bottoms fan, you are mistaken.


End file.
